Getting Away
by SkyWolf
Summary: (Complete)Kagome lives with her mother and abusive stepfather. Her mother doesn't know that her new husband hits Kagome, but thinks that she is tortured but bulies. Kagome gets sent to boarding school. will inuyasha be able to help Kagome heal? InuKag
1. Chap 1: Leaving home and gaining trust

Hey people, what's up? This is a brand new story and I can't wait to see what you think of it! I hope you like it! OK, now back to this wonderful (if I do say so myself) story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters (crying is heard in the background) but if I did I would get them together AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. But I don't own it so I can't help all you poor Kagome and Inuyasha couple lovers out there just like me.  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving home and gaining trust  
  
Kagome sat in the corner of her room crying. She prayed that her stepfather wouldn't come up, or that her mother would come home. Unlike most kids, Kagome loved school. It was the only place she could get away from her stepfather's beatings. The only other time was when her mother came home. Her mother knew nothing about what happened to Kagome every day. She was totally unaware that all the bruises on Kagome didn't come from bullies like Kagome had told her.  
  
'Only one more week with him.' Kagome thought. 'Only one more week before I go to boarding school.'  
  
Kagome's mother had suggested that Kagome go to boarding school to get away from the bullies. Kagome had quickly agreed and her stepfather hat to also agree, or her mother would know something was wrong.  
  
Kagome heard a bang downstairs. She held her breath until she heard her mother yelling that she was home. Kagome sighed and got up. She had a few more bruises to tell her mother about.  
  
***One week later***  
  
Kagome stood in front of her dorm room. She stood there, trying to decide whether or not to go in. She was nervous. What if her roommate was like her stepfather? What if she kept on doing bad things and needed to be punished? What, what if her roommate was a boy?  
  
Kagome turned the doorknob and opened the door. The first thing she saw as an angry looking teenage boy and two knocked out teenagers on the floor. One was a boy wearing dark purple and black, he had a small ponytail at the base of his neck. The other was a girl with long black hair pulled back into a high ponytail.  
  
Kagome screeched and ran into an adjoining room to that one. The room was empty, so Kagome knew that it was hers. She hid in the space between the bed and the wall. She heard the door open and cursed the door for not having a lock. The person went right to her hiding space. She curled into herself and prayed he wouldn't hurt her too much. She sat like that for a whole minute before she looked up.  
  
Above her stood the angry teenage boy. His head was turned slightly, like he was confused, and his long white hair hang down to frame his face. She looked up at his mouth and saw fangs. Looking up at his eyes she ssaw that they were a beautiful golden color. Looking up even further to his head she saw...  
  
"Dog ears!" Kagome said, awed.  
  
..dog ears.  
  
The boy's eyes got big and his ears twitched. Kagome suddenly had the urge to touch them, and stood up walking within two inches of him. She started to reach her hands up to touch them when he swatted her hands away.  
  
"W-what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, backing away. He had a shocked look on his face, trying to cover his ears so she couldn't get them.  
  
"I just wanna know if there real. Come on, please?" Kagome asked, looking innocent.  
  
"No, I don't want you to." Inuyasha backed away farther so that his back hit the wall.  
  
Kagome looked at his scared face and jumped back in shock. 'I'm acting like him! I'm acting like my stepfather, it might be over something stupid, but I'm still acting like him. If u don't stop, I might become him. I can't force people to do anything, and I shouldn't hit people either.' Kagome thought, trying to understand when this had happened.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you the one scared? You're the one who can see my ears. No one is supposed to be able to see them, except for when I let people, and I'm the one who almost got his ears touched." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
Tears started to run down Kagome's face, and she automatically put her head down so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to see. Inuyasha could smell them of course.  
  
"I'm acting like him, I'm sorry." Kagome whispered, still crying.  
  
"I don't care who you act like, just stop crying!" Inuyasha said, trying to ignore the pain he felt when he saw this little innocent looking girl cry. 'Now that I think about it,' Inuyasha thought, 'she does seem a little bit to thing, and were did she get all of the bruises?'  
  
A loud bang startled them both, and angry voice yelled, "Inuyasha what did you do to make her cry?" The girl from the other room came in and marched right up to Inuyasha. "Do you have any sense of decency? She just got here and she probably doesn't even know who you are!" Sango was really mad now.  
  
"I didn't do anything. All I did was tell her not to touch my ears, then she started crying!" Inuyasha yelled, starting to get mad also.  
  
"She wanted to what?" Sango asked, shocked. 'Can she see his ears?'  
  
"She can see my ears and everything. She wanted to see if they were real when she started crying. When I asked why all she said was 'I was acting like him'" Inuyasha shrugged and continued. " I have no idea how he is so don't even ask."  
  
The whole time they were talking Kagome was getting angrier and angrier. 'Do they think I can't hear them? I'm right her for gods sake!' (a/n imagine flames around head, he he he)  
  
"Do you have to talk about me like I'm not here?" Kagome asked, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Oh, sorry. May I ask who you thought you were acting like?" Sango asked, looking interested.  
  
"No." Was Kagome's short answer.  
  
Sango looked shocked by the answer, but didn't push it. "OK, well, I'm Sango. I'm guessing you're my new roommate Kagome. That hot head is Inuyasha. Don't worry about him, his bark is worse then his bit. (Inuyasha started to get angry at that) He and Miroku, the boy in the living room, live next door. They come over her often, so you'll see them a lot. Oh, and I guess you can see that Inuyasha is a half demon." Sango said while trying to get Kagome out into the living room.  
  
"Um...he's a what?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"Half demon, half human. Normal people can't see his ears, claws, eyes or fangs. Because you can means you must be a miko. I guess you must have seen people like Inuyasha before, but you were told not to tell stories right?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome flinched, thinking about the last time that she had told someone about the things she saw or felt.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome was throne across the room, screaming. Her stepfather had just got home and she had another hour before her mother came home.  
  
"Your mother told me you told another lie about seeing creatures. You worthless piece of shit, didn't you ever learn no to tell a lie? That worthless father you had must have never taught you anything. Well, now I'm gonna have to teach you the hard way."  
  
Kagome jumped up the second she heard him say something bad about her father. "Don't you dare say anything bad about my father. He was a better man then you! I don't want you to even think about him with your horrible mind!" Kagome screamed charging at him. That day she was beaten within an inch of her life. Her mother was told that she had gotten into a fight with a neighborhood kid, and that it was the kids last day here. That was the first time Kagome's stepfather lied about her, and that was Kagome's last attempt at freedom.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Kagome stood in the living room with tears in her eyes, and Inuyasha was looking panicked again. "I thought I told you not to cry!" He yelled, making funny faces to try and get her to stop.  
  
***End of chapter 1***  
  
So, how did you like it? Please review, I want to know how I did on this one and if I should continue. I hope you liked it, thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	2. Chap 2: Gaining Friends

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of its charactors.  
  
Chapter 2- Gaining Friends  
  
It had been three days since Kagome had arrived at the boarding school. She had already started classes, but today was Saturday. Kagome stretched slowly, enjoying the feeling of not being afraid. This was the first time in years that she hadn't woken up to her stepfather yelling at her.  
  
In the living room Kagome heard a loud slap noise and Sango shout, "Pervert!" 'Huh,' Kagome thought, 'the boys must be over. What time is it anyway?' Kagome looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 9:00 a.m. 'I though they didn't become alive until at least 11:00. I wonder what's up.'  
  
Kagome got up and got dressed. She went out into the living room to see a pissed off Sango, a scared Miroku, and a bored Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello, why are you here so early?" Kagome almost whispered. She was still afraid of the pushy teenagers, but she was starting to get used to them.  
  
Inuyasha heard and answered, "Sango wanted to go to the mall today. She woke us up to go too."  
  
"Hey Kagome! Do you want to come with us? We need to get you some more cloths!" Sango asked, a dreamy look coming into her eyes.  
  
"All right, but I don't have any money to spend, so I'm not going to get anything." Kagome answered. She was actually very excited, but she wouldn't let them see that. (a/n she has a problem with showing emotions)  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. I'll pay for anything you want. I get money from my parent every week. They think they can make up for sending me to boarding school by giving me money. Whatever." Sango muttered, then got perky again. "Let's go!"  
  
Everyone went out to Inuyasha's car and got in. It was only 15-minute drive, and the care ride was full of Miroku and Sango fighting in the back seat. When they got to the mall the first thing Sango did was kick the boys out of the group. It was girl time, so no boys allowed.  
  
Kagome was starting to fell very uncomfortable, wondering why Sango wanted to shop along with her. Kagome also still felt a little afraid of Sango, especially when she looked determined. She looked more determined then ever.  
  
"Um...Sango? Were are we going?" Kagome asked in a small voice.  
  
Sango jumped like she had forgot that Kagome was there. "Oh, sorry. We're going to find you some clothes. Then we might get your hair cut or something." She answered, looking around for a good store.  
  
The first store they went to was OK. Nothing happened, but the did buy some clothes. (a/n I'm too lazy to describe the clothes, but think along the lines of basic shirts and pants.)  
  
The second store they went to was expensive, but good quality clothes. They decided to try on some clothes for fun. (a/n I love doing that with my friends ^.^)  
  
"Kagome how are you doing? Do you like it?" Sango asked through the door.  
  
"Mph.." Was all Kagome could say because she had her shirt half on.  
  
"I'm coming in!" Sango said, opening the door.  
  
"Mkf gkad!" Kagome tried to tell her not to, but Sango couldn't hear her.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sango gasped at what she saw. Kagome was covered in bruises, even some cut's. She was stick thin and looked like she hadn't eaten anything in months. (Which she hasn't) "Kagome, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing recently. This is why I was sent to boarding school. My mother sent me here to get me away from the bully. I was being beaten up almost everyday, and I wasn't hungry anymore. I just wanted to die." Kagome said, not looking Sango in the eyes. 'This is it. She's going to hate me. She's going to think I'm weak and stupid.'  
  
"What an ass hole! To beat you up every day that guy must be a total jerk!" Sango yelled, looking really pissed off. "Tell me his name and I'll beat the crap out of him! I bet Inuyasha and Miroku would help too." Kagome stood in shock starring at Sango. Then what Sango said sank in and Kagome answered quickly. "No, it's OK. I'm here now, so he can't get me. I just won't go back often. Only to see my mother every once in a while."  
  
"OK, but if anyone bothers, go ahead and tell me and I'll beat the crap out of them. With Inuyasha and Miroku's help too." Sango said, looking totally serious.  
  
Kagome hugged her and cried, "Thank you!" Then she pulled away and continued to change like nothing had happened.  
  
They went to a couple more stores and bought some more clothes. Around one o'clock they met up with the boys in the food court for lunch. They got their food and sat down to eat. All four of them were silent fore a little while as they ate.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, we could go swimming and the school's pool." Miroku offered.  
  
**Bam**  
  
"Stop thinking perverted thoughts!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I wasn't! I was only thinking that Kagome hadn't been there yet." Miroku said calmly.  
  
"I-I can't." Kagome whispered, thinking about all of her bruises.  
  
"Do you not know how to swim?" Inuyasha asked smugly.  
  
"I do, I just don't like swimming. Couldn't we all just go hang out or something?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to swim either. Let's just hang out." Sango said, getting why Kagome didn't want to go swimming.  
  
"OK, well lets go back to the school." Miroku said, getting up.  
  
All of them got up and started to walk towards the exit. Kagome stayed behind them a little, feeling uncomfortable with being in a group. Kagome watched them, looking at how easy the were together.  
  
Kagome bumped into something and flew backwards. Looking up she saw that she had bumped into someone. A male someone.  
  
***With Inuyasha and Gang***  
  
"Hey, where did Kagome go?" Sango asked, looking around.  
  
"Don't know. Hey, you guys go ahead back, I'll get her." Inuyasha said, starting to back track.  
  
"How will you get back?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'll carry her on my back and jump back. We'll probably get back before you!" Inuyasha answered, leaving them.  
  
"OK, lets go back." Sango said, grabbing Miroku's hand and dragging him away.  
  
***Back to Kagome***  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going. I promise to be better." Kagome whispered, scared. 'He reminds me of him. They both have the same cold look in their eyes. I don't like it. Someone, help me.'  
  
Kagome tried to get up off the floor, but he wouldn't let her. He threw her down with every attempt, and laughed when she looked close to tears.  
  
"Naraku, you leave her alone!" Inuyasha said in a dangerous tone. (a/n think ggrrr, you pissed me off!) He had followed Kagome's sent and found Naraku hitting her.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha is this your girl? Well, who ever thought a half-breed like you could get a girlfriend? Did you have to lie to her? Tell her you were full human?" Naraku sneered. (a/n what a meanie! I hate you Naraku!)  
  
"She knows what I am, but there is nothing to describe a creep like you!" (a/n go Inuyasha!) Inuyasha yelled, charging at Naraku.  
  
Naraku moved to the side, then counter attacked. "Inuyasha, you seem so protective of your women. Is she that good? I may have to test her out myself."  
  
At the Kagome squeaked and backed away a bit. Inuyasha broke away from Naraku and stood in front of Kagome. "Stay behind me. Don't worry, I won't let him do anything to you. Now, get back and get up. I don't want you getting run over." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. Then he turned to Naraku and yelled, "If you touch her I will kill you. Got that?"  
  
Inuyasha charged, trying to get Naraku. for a brief moment Kagome thought she saw his eyes flash red, but she dismissed it as her imagination.  
  
The fighting went on for only a moment before both Inuyasha and Naraku flew backward. Kagome ran to Inuyasha without a second thought towards her safety.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you OK?" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I would be more worried about Naraku." Inuyasha answered smugly.  
  
"Kagome looked over at Naraku and saw that he looked worse then Inuyasha. (a/n imagine anime style swirly eyes.) Her eyes got really big, and her mouth formed and o shape. Inuyasha got up and looked around them. The crowd had stopped to watch the fight, but now they were leaving.  
  
"Come on Kagome, let's go. Naraku's friends will get him. I think." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
They followed the direction Miroku and Sango had gone and came out to the outside world. "How are we going to get back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh, I can jump really high and far, so I thought I would carry you. Here, climb onto my back." Inuyasha said, bending down so Kagome could get on.  
  
Kagome climbed on without hesitation. Inuyasha positioned her correctly on his back, and took off. Kagome grabbed his shoulders and hid her face in them. Inuyasha could tell that she was surprised at how high he could go and laughed.  
  
It only took them around five minutes to get back, and they arrived at the same time as Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha pulled Sango to the side and told her what happened. When he was done he looked back to find Miroku inching towards Kagome. Kagome noticed at the same time as Inuyasha and she ran behind him, peeking over his shoulder.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked, an innocent look on his face.  
  
"How dare you! She just went through something traumatic and here you are trying to take advantage of her. You JERK!" Sango yelled, chasing after Miroku waving a giant boomerang that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome sighed behind Inuyasha and leaned her head against his back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, looking over his shoulder at her.  
  
"I'm just tired. I'm not used to walking around the mall all day and then being picked on, and then being harassed by a stupid jerk. Thank you though for letting me hide behind you and for protecting me from Naraku. No one has every tried to protect me before." Kagome whispered, tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean no one has ever tried to protect you? When would you have needed to be protected?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"Back at my old school, I was bullied. I had no friends, and I was always alone. My mom decided to send me to boarding school to get away from the bully, but I guess there's just something about me that says I'm an easy target or something. I always seem to find trouble, or I'm just really unlucky." Kagome said even softer, now fully crying.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. "This is not your fault. Bullies like Naraku bully everyone. I don't think that your unlucky, or that there's something about you that people can sense, I just think Naraku wanted to scare someone. He has fun doing things like that. Now, please stop crying!" Inuyasha finally pleaded. He hated to see her cry.  
  
Kagome smiled at him and nodded. Then they both looked up to see Sango and Miroku both smiling like lunatics. "What's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Inuyasha is. He has never tried to comfort anyone before. This has been a day of firsts." Miroku choked out.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and went upstairs to her dorm. 'It's time for a nice long bath.' Kagome thought, locking the bathroom door behind her.  
  
***End of Chapter 2***  
  
So, what did you think? It was a very eventful chapter don't you think. The next chapter will include a day of school I think. Well, that's it for now. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	3. Chap 3:Christmas

Disclaimer: (crying) I don't own Inuyasha! OK, are you happy now? (Cry's harder) I feel so betrayed!  
  
WARNING! This chap is gonna have serious Kikyou bashing. If you like Kikyou **shock** then be forewarned.  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome vs. Kikyou  
  
**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off.  
  
"Agg." Kagome muttered as she got out of bed. "School, I have school today."  
  
She climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and started to get ready for school. By the time she had finished it was 7:00 and time to wake up Sango. Kagome opened the door that connected the bathroom to each other's rooms and peeked in.  
  
"Sango? Sango are you awake? It's already 7:00. We only have an hour until breakfast." Kagome whispered.  
  
"I'm up." Sango said, getting out of bed.  
  
Kagome went back to her room and finished getting ready for school. She packed her backpack and did her hair. Then she went outside to the hallway and knocked on Inuyasha and Miroku's door.  
  
Inuyasha answered and asked, "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"Oh, I was just making sure you were up. I didn't want you both to be late." Kagome answered timidly and continued toward the dinning hall.  
  
"Hey, wait up, I was about to head down also." Inuyasha said, catching up to her. He smiled at her and they talked about random thing.  
  
The school had a flexible-eating schedule. They had an hour to eat and could come down anytime in that hour. They were also aloud to snack in their classes, and everyone took advantage of that often. Inuyasha and Kagome sat down and ate their lunch in silence. They both had all the same classes, because Headmaster Kaede had decided that Kagome should be with a friend, and thought that she would be getting enough of Sango in their room. She hadn't picked Miroku for obvious reasons (stupid pervert), so Inuyasha was the only one left.  
  
They both went to their first period together and the first thing both of them noticed was Naraku standing with a girl that looked shockingly like Kagome. She was hanging all over him, like he was the best thing in the world, but the second Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten into the room he started ignoring her.  
  
"Hello mutt, I see that your women just as pathetic as always." Naraku sneered, making the girl notice that he was no longer listening to her pointless chatter. (a/n I HATE KIKYOU! Ok, that's it for my ranting, I think)  
  
"You must be that Kagome girl my poor Naraku has been talking about. He said that you called that mean little Inuyasha to you and tricked him! I think your horrible should be treated like dirt!" Kikyou said smugly.  
  
Kagome just stood there hanging her head (a/n I feel so bad about making her weak, I'm sorry. I promise she's gonna get stronger by the end of this fan fic!) and looking at the floor. Inuyasha saw her start to crumble and started to get mad. 'No one picks on my Kagome! HOLD IT, were did I get "my Kagome?"' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kikyou walked over to Kagome and slapped her, looking angry. "Nobody goes against my Naraku, so don't you ever try that again." Kikyou growled.  
  
Kagome shook from head to toe and just kept her eyes on the ground. Inuyasha step in front of her and growled threateningly at Kikyou. "Don't ever touch her again or I swear you won't have a hand left on the arm you raised against her!"  
  
Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him like she still hadn't expected him to protect her. Then she remembered Saturday and smiled. 'He really is going to protect me!' She thought happily.  
  
Kikyou backed up and sat in the front corner of the room in full view of the teacher so that no one could touch her. Naraku glared at Inuyasha before sitting down behind her.  
  
Inuyasha sat in the opposite corner of the room in the back. They wanted to be as far away from those two as possible. Kagome couldn't stop smiling, the knowledge that Inuyasha was going to protect her was making her happier then she had ever been.  
  
Kagome was about to ask Inuyasha something when the teacher walked in and the bell rang. 'I'll ask him after class.' Kagome thought and settled in for the longest class of her life. 'Why does first period have to be BIOLOGY?'  
  
***After Class***  
  
Kagome tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Inuyasha asked curious.  
  
"I was wondering if you would teach me how to..fight." Kagome almost whispered.  
  
"You want to know how to fight?" Inuyasha asked, in shock. He never thought this innocent looking little girl would even be able to think about fighting, let alone actually learn. He knew better now, but who knew? (a/n he he he, she gonna get tougher soon.)  
  
"Yes please." Kagome answered in an even smaller voice.  
  
"OK." Inuyasha answered shortly, already thinking of how to go about this.  
  
"Really? You're going to teach me how to fight?" Kagome asked happily, sounding more confident.  
  
"Yup, we'll start tomorrow. That good for you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Perfect." Kagome said, smiling. She hugged him quickly and practically skipped to their next class.  
  
***(I have to put this or else my computer messes this up)***  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha trained every day after school. Kagome slowly started to get confidence and even discovered that she had hidden Miko powers. She worked with those also and learned how to fight by using her body and powers together.  
  
Months passed and soon it would be Christmas break. Kagome knew that she would have to go home for break, and was dreading seeing her stepfather.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, trying to get her attention. It was lunchtime and he had been telling her different ways to get away from someone who was attacking you from behind.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was thinking about Christmas." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, that. I have to stay with my half brother this year. He hates humans, and me because I'm half-human. My parents are going somewhere alone this year. I don't even know where." Inuyasha sighed, not looking forward to the break, just like Kagome.  
  
Kagome stood up suddenly and started to walk away. She called back to Inuyasha, "I'll be back later. I have to call someone."  
  
Kagome rushed up to her room and picked up her phone. She dialed her home number for the first time since she had moved to the boarding school. As the phone rang she prayed that her mother would answer.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome's mothers voice came threw the phone, and Kagome let out a sigh.  
  
"Hi mom!" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome! Why haven't you called?" She asked.  
  
"I've been busy with my classes." Kagome said, feeling bad for lying to her mother, but she couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"How is everything? Are you coming home for Christmas?" Mrs. H asked. (a/n I don't know how to spell Kagome's last name, so she's gonna be Mrs. H. oh, and the step-dad changed his last name cause I can't think of a good last name. Me too lazy, he he he)  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about that. I was wondering if I could bring a friend home with me." Kagome asked, hoping she would say yes. Kagome knew that her stepfather wouldn't dare touch her with someone else in the house.  
  
"That would be wonderful! Who is this friend?" Mrs. H asked slyly.  
  
Kagome blushed in spite of herself and answered, "Inuyasha, my other friends Sango and Miroku are going home but Inuyasha would be going home to only his half brother that doesn't like him. I couldn't let him go home on Christmas to that, so I'm gonna ask if he can come to our house."  
  
"Wonderful dear. Well, you better be getting back to your school day. I'll talk to you later all right?" Mrs. H said, making Kagome remember that she only had 15 minutes left in lunch and she still had to ask Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, thanks mom. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Kagome said and hung up the phone, running back to the cafeteria.  
  
"So, where did you go?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I went to call my mom. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas. That way you wouldn't have to be with your half brother. That is if you're allowed and if you want to." Kagome said, suddenly remembering that he might not be able to.  
  
"That would be great! Shesshomaru is having his girlfriend Rin come over and I would feel really uncomfortable there. Thanks!" Inuyasha said, getting excited.  
  
The next week was spent in preparation for Christmas, and they had quarterfinals in all their classes. By the time break came everyone was ready for it. Kagome and Inuyasha said goodbye to Sango and Miroku and drove away in Inuyasha's car. They drove for a couple hours before they reached Kagome's house.  
  
When they got there Kagome knew that her mom had not told her stepfather about Inuyasha. He was standing alone on the front steps with an evil look on his face. She knew that he had found some excuse for her mother to be out of the house and was glade that Inuyasha had been able to come.  
  
They got out of the car and the look on Mr. H's face was priceless. Kagome grinned. She was no longer afraid of him, Inuyasha had taught her well when it came to fighting, and if it came down to it she could always use her Miko powers.  
  
"Who is this?" Mr. H said tensely.  
  
"Oh, mom didn't tell you? That's Inuyasha, he's going to be staying with us for Christmas. He's my friend from school." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha held his hand out and Mr. H shook it reluctantly. "Thank you very much for letting me stay with you over the holidays. I would have had to stay with my half brother and his girlfriend. It wouldn't have been much fun."  
  
**BEEP**  
  
A car horn honked and Mrs. H pulled into the driveway. "MOM!" Kagome screamed, running over to her mother and hugging her.  
  
"Hello sweety, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great thanks. Oh, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my mom." Kagome said, introducing the two of them.  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Inuyasha said, shaking her hand.  
  
"Oh, please come in!" Mrs. H said, leading everyone into the house. "Kagome, can you show Inuyasha where he's going to be staying?"  
  
"Sure." Kagome said, leading Inuyasha up the stairs. "You're going to be staying in the guest room right next to my room. Here's the bathroom and my parents room is right here." Kagome said, showing him each of the rooms.  
  
"Ok, thanks. I think I'm going to go inside and unpack." Inuyasha said, going in and closing the door.  
  
Kagome went into her own room and unpacked her bag. She didn't even hear her stepfather come in.  
  
"Kagome, why didn't you tell me you were having a guest?" He said, startling her.  
  
"I thought it would be a nice surprise." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"It's not. Don't worry, I'll get him and your mother out together sometime during this vacation, then I'll teach you the meaning of pain. Or maybe I should start now? I don't think you would scream, you wouldn't want your mother or little friend to find out now would you?" He sneered, moving toward her threateningly.  
  
Kagome took a step back, afraid despite herself. They both froze when they heard a knock on the door. "Kagome can I come in?" Inuyasha asked calmly.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said, grinning at her stepfather.  
  
The door opened and Inuyasha walked in. "Oh, hello sir. Can I talk to Kagome for a second?"  
  
"Whatever." He muttered and left the room.  
  
The second the door was closed and Inuyasha knew that he was gone he turned to Kagome. "I won't let him hurt you. I heard what he said through the wall. A normal person wouldn't have heard, but I'm not normal am I? I'm guessing he's the 'bully' you were talking about?" Inuyasha said, looking more angry then she had ever seen him.  
  
"I was hoping you would hear. I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed, but I thought if you heard it would be better. This is why I never call home or visit." Kagome said, not at all ashamed.  
  
"If he touches you again I will beat the crap out of him." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome laughed dryly, "I think I can take care of myself now. If I have to I can us my Miko powers on him. I'm not defenseless. Don't worry."  
  
"OK, but if he hurts you he is going to pay." Inuyasha said, still pissed.  
  
"Dinner!" Kagome's mom said, and they both headed downstairs for some food.  
  
'This is going to be an interesting Christmas.' Kagome thought, grinning.  
  
***End of Chapter 3***  
  
So, what did u think? I hope you liked it. Well, please review! Thanks,  
  
Ryngrl5 


	4. Chap 4: Explanations

Hi again! Thanks for all of the reviews. I loved them! They made me all fuzzy inside! Ok, so on with the...Ahhhh! Disclaimer ** Shesshomaru walks in with Rin** I have something to say to you. **Ducks behind desk with head peeking over** What? **Shesshomaru walks over to desk and pulls it to the side** Why are Rin and I barley mentioned in this? You have not even had us make an appearance! I believe you have something to say! **Cringes** I'm sorry! I'll try to get you in soon! I even have the perfect entrance! You'll love it! **Shesshomaru looks thoughtful while Rin jumps around making little whistling noises** All right, I will let you off this time, but I think you have something to tell the nice readers. **Shakes head no** **Shesshomaru picks me up and glares at me** FINE, I DON'T OWN YOU OR ANY INUYASHA CHARACTER! ARE YOU HAPPY? **Puts me down** I can not be happy, I am Lord Shesshomaru. **Mumbles** Yeah, whatever. **Crashes heard in background along with screams of agony. Rin cringes. **  
  
"Blah blah blah"-Talking  
  
Thoughts  
  
**Actions**  
  
Chapter 4: Explanations  
  
Kagome slowly woke up, enjoying the feeling of relaxing. She poked her head out from under the covers and looked around. Why am I here? Were Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango just a dream? No, I don't want to back here! Someone, wake me up!  
  
Kagome started to glow as she shook with grief. Looking around her all she could think of was how she was still at home, and how Inuyasha was never real.  
  
***Inuyasha***  
  
Inuyasha started awake at the smell of salt water. He looked around and tried to remember where he was, when he remembered that he went to Kagome's house for Christmas. That bastard! If he did anything to Kagome I'll KILL him!  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and sprinted into the hall. Standing outside Kagome's room was Mrs. H and Mr. H, trying to open her door. Inuyasha growled and stepped towards Mr. H aggressively. "What did you do to her you bastard?"  
  
"I didn't do anything. All I know is that there are crashing noises coming from her room, and we can't get in there!" Mr. H yelled back.  
  
Now that Inuyasha was told about it, he did hear noises coming from Kagome's room. Shooting another angry look at Mr. H, Inuyasha charged into Kagome's room, breaking the door down. Everything loose flew around the room, Kagome sat on her bed in the center. Her face was pressed into her pillow, and she seemed to not notice that she had lost control over her powers. Inuyasha jumped in there without hesitation and headed straight for Kagome. It took him a while to reach her, but when he did he knew something terrible must of happened because she wasn't responding to him shaking her.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome what happened? Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to force her to look at him.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, starring up into his face. She touched his hand on her cheek then flew into his arms.  
  
"What did he do to you Kagome? What did that bastard do to you so that you would lose control of your Miko powers?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.  
  
"Who, what are you talking about? Oh, you thought that my stepfather did this? No, he didn't do anything. I woke up in my room, and I thought that boarding school had been a dream. That Sango, Miroku, and you had been just dream people." Kagome whispered back, not noticing that her parents had started to come into the room.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not a dream see? I'm right here." Inuyasha whispered, calming her down.  
  
She leaned against he growled like an angry animal. She heard her mother scream, so she looked up at Inuyasha and whispered, "Inuyasha, are you letting them see your real appearance?"  
  
"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha growled, then he looked at the step father and snarled "Get out. Don't come in here, or near her at all!"  
  
Kagome looked over at her mother and saw how scared she was. Kagome leaned her forehead on Inuyasha's shoulder and shook with silent laughter. Her mother thought that she had looked at Inuyasha and had gotten so scared she cried.  
  
"Don't worry hunny, I won't let him hurt you. Inuyasha, just let her go, please!" Mrs. H pleaded.  
  
Kagome started to laugh harder. "What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, surprised.  
  
"They think I'm afraid of you! They think your going to hurt me, but I know you would never." Kagome whispered, then looked at her parents so that they saw she was laughing. "Don't worry about me mom, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt me if I was the last person on earth and he was pissed beyond reason." Kagome smiled at them and waited for them to get over the shock.  
  
"You mean, you knew what he really looked like before you brought him here?" Mrs. H asked.  
  
"Yup, remember when I was little and I always said that I could see weird looking people? Well it turns out that I could see demons. Inuyasha is a half demon, and he can make himself look like a normal person. Oh, yeah, I never asked, what does he look like without the mask on?" Kagome asked, relizing she had never seen him in his human form.  
  
"He has black hair, and his eyes are purple. Other then that he looks the same. Well, except for the Oh My Goodness are those FANGS AND CLAWS?" Mrs. H screamed.  
  
That just made Kagome laugh harder, and that made Inuyasha even more pissed then he already was. "What do you find so damn funny?" He mumbled.  
  
"I think the way she's reacting is funnyl, and I don't think she's seen your ears yet." Kagome answered amusement in her eyes.  
  
"What about his ear...Wow, dog ears!" Mrs. H whispered as she got closer to inspect his ears.  
  
"What is with your family and my ears?" Inuyasha growled, embarrassed.  
  
Kagome just smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, yawning. "I don't know, but using all that power tired me out."  
  
"Wait, your powers?" Mrs. H held up her hand, "Never mind, I don't want to know. This is too much. Tell me later ok? Oh, and Inuyasha would you tell me why you want my husband to get out."  
  
At this both Inuyasha and Kagome sobered as they looked over at Mr. H who had stood off to the side this whole time. Inuyasha growled, but Kagome's eyes got wide.  
  
Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve and she stated, "That's not him."  
  
"What? It has to be! He looks just like.. You're right it's not." Inuyasha said, stunned.  
  
"Now what are you talking about. This is my husband." Mrs. H stated.  
  
"No mom, it's not. The stepfather I know has cold, hard eyes. He also has a different sense about him. This is someone else." Kagome said, staring at him, her eyes taking on a faraway look.  
  
"I can also tell this is not the same man who threatened Kagome. His sent is different. This is a totally different man." Inuyasha said, looking confused.  
  
Kagome looked at him and said in a dead voice, "Explain, now."  
  
"Do you remember when you were little, when your mother and I were first married? How I was nice, and never did anything mean to you? Then one day I suddenly changed?" Kagome nodded yes, "The day I changed, I was kidnapped. I was going out to get the mail when a man I knew a little bit pulled up and drugged me, taking me away. I woke up only fifteen minutes later, to find sitting in front of me, well, me. The man who had kidnapped me was also a hanyou, he could transform into any form he wanted, and he did. They took me away up until three days ago." Mr. H said, looking Kagome straight in the eye.  
  
"Why didn't you try and escape before?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I tried. Every day that man would come in and tell me about everything he did to you. He would tell me how he was slowly breaking your spirit, how he intended for you too never be able to have confidence in yourself. I tried every day to get away and help you, I loved you like you were my own daughter, but I couldn't. He had some kind of barrier around the house. I must say though, he was extremely mad when you went away to boarding school." Mr. H smiled at that, thinking about how the man had walked all around the room trying to figure out a way to get her to stay.  
  
Kagome smiled and asked, "I thought he might. I have one question though, why did he want to hurt me? Out of everyone in the world, why me?"  
  
(a/n I'm wondering that myself, I wonder why?)  
  
"He wanted to make sure you never got your Miko Powers. He knew that one- day you would be able to destroy him. I don't know how, but he knows. He wanted to break your spirit, he knew that a priestess with a broken spirit could not use her powers to there full ability."  
  
"I can now use them as you saw. What do you think he'll do? Will he attack us? Or does he not know?" Kagome asked, starting to get scared for her family.  
  
"He doesn't know yet that you can use them. I only came for tonight while he was human. Since he is a hanyou, he becomes human one night of the month." Mr. H explained, looking at Inuyasha, wondering if he had told Kagome yet.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had a VERY uncomfortable look on his face. (a/n I wonder why) "Really? Is that true Inuyasha?"  
  
"Um, yeah?" Inuyasha answered, flinching. He was gonna get it now.  
  
"Why was I not told about this before? Was I not trustworthy enough?" Kagome asked, starting to get angry.  
  
"No, it's just that no one knows, only my parents and Shesshomaru. It's not safe for other people to know when they could be tortured for what they know. You have no idea what some people would do to get my transformation day. I have many enemies, some are just my dad's, but I am his son, and the only vonarable son he has." Inuyasha said, knowing what was coming. She was going to yell at him.  
  
"Oh, well if you put it that way.." Kagome said, looking back at her real stepfather, then her head snapped back to look at Inuyasha, "Actually, no matter how you put it still sounds like you don't trust me! Didn't I earn your trust a long time ago?"  
  
"Yes! I'm sorry, I do trust you! From now on I will not keep anything from you! Just don't be mad!" Inuyasha pleaded, but still felt guilty. I'm still going to have to lie to her. She can't know about how I know her. God, it's so hard pretending not to know her from before!  
  
"Ok, well, lets move on." Kagome turned back to her stepfather, no longer mad at Inuyasha.  
  
"I only have one more thing to tell you. You are the reincarnation of a priestess by the name of Kikyou." Mr. H said.  
  
"K-Kikyou? How can that be?" Inuyasha asked, confused.  
  
"I know, the Kikyou you know is also a reincarnation of her. This priestess was a very serious woman, she never had time for fun. She tried to think only of protecting her village and a very powerful jewel. I don't know anything about the jewel, but I do know how there came to be two reincarnations. The frivolous side to the priestess separated from the serious, and that became Kagome and Kikyou. Kikyou is the hidden girl, while Kagome is her serious half. That would be why the look so much alike."  
  
"Oh, well that's confusing. Is there anything else I should know?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't think there's anything left to tell really. I don't know anything else." Mr. H said.  
  
Mrs. H just stood there with her mouth open the whole time, taking this all in. She had been living with a man she didn't even know for the past couple years, and now she was learning that he had abused Kagome? Not only that but that Kagome has Miko powers and knows a half demon. It was a lot to take in.  
  
"I have one more question, what was his name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That I do know, his name was.."  
  
***End of chapter 4***  
  
Mwhahahahahaha, cliffhanger! I love those don't you? Well, might not be able to update for a little while, I'm going up to Massachusetts for Christmas, but I will update as soon as possible. I really hope you like this chap. Oh, and the mean man is someone no ones gonna expect! Ha ha ha, I love plot twists. Didn't you just love the Kagome Kikyou thing? I know I did! Even I didn't think of that until this morning. Well, that's it for chapter 4, thanks for reading!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	5. IMPORTANT AN READ OR I WON'T UPDATE!

This is a really important authors note! I have only gotten 2 reviews for my last chapter and I am really sad. I thought it was a good chap, but I'm not getting any of the reviews telling me how I did! Please review! I'm begging you! If you don't I probably won't have the motivation to update for a while! So please do!  
  
Thanks to Shesshomarus-girl and Shinibe for reviewing! That made my day!  
  
Well, I hope you all update! Thanks!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	6. Chap 5: Who is after me?

I love you people! I got five new reviews after I put in that a/n! Thanks so everyone who reviewed! Ok, well on with this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: OK, this is the last disclaimer for this story! I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, and I never will! Not in this chapter or in any other chapter!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"That I do know, his name was Naraku." Mr. H said (a/n bet u didn't see that coming)  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time, both surprised. They both had the image of the mean Naraku at school, but that couldn't be the same person, could it?  
  
"I know what you're thinking. Yes, it is the same Naraku that you know from school." Mr. H said, getting confused looks from all three. "He is a shape changing hanyou and he wants to get rid of Kagome. He wants her gone, he thinks of her as a threat. He knows about your powers, and he kept on talking about you possessing a jewel called the Shikon no Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
"What is the Shikon no Tama? I've never heard of it." Kagome said, looking at Mr. H expecting an answer.  
  
"It's a jewel with incredible powers. It can turn a half demon into a full demon, and in the hands of its protector it is the purest good in the world. If it should fall into the hands of anyone else, and that person had a black heart, it would turn into the purest evil." Inuyasha answered instead. Kagome looked at him in shock, she hadn't expected him to answer.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kagome asked, starting to wonder what he hadn't told her.  
  
"I'm a half demon remember? All demons know about it, and all want to posses it. Not only can it make a half demon a full demon, it can also increase a full demons power times 100. It's very powerful." Inuyasha said, covering up his real reason for knowing about it.  
  
"Oh, well you could have said something earlier! Wait, why does Naraku think I have the jewel?" Kagome asked, getting even more confused.  
  
"Because you do." Inuyasha said simply.  
  
"What? How do you know that? What haven't you been telling me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, starting to wonder if Inuyasha was her friend only because she had this jewel.  
  
"You have the Shikon no Tama inside of you, and this isn't the reason I hang out with you if that's what you're thinking. I have run into the jewel more then once in my life. A long time ago I met this girl and she also possessed the jewel. This girl also happened to shatter it while trying to get it away from a crow demon that had eaten it. It took us exactly a year to put it back together. We finished it on her 16th birthday." Inuyasha said, getting a faraway look in his eyes. (A/n sound familiar?)  
  
"Then how did it get into my body? How long ago are we talking?" Kagome asked, looking at him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I don't know how it got into your body, but I would say this happened about 500 years ago." Inuyasha said, getting startled gasps from everyone else.  
  
"Are you crazy? How can you still be alive?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm a hanyou remember? I have a really long life span. I'll probably live for another 500 years. I age very slowly. "  
  
"That is so cool! You mean you've lived for over 500 years?" Kagome asked, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hold on, could we get back to the subject?" Mrs. H said, trying to ignore the fact that her daughter liked an EXTREMELY older man.  
  
"Right, so Inuyasha, I'm guessing that you lived around the same time as the woman that Kagome is reincarnated from. Did you know her?" Mr. H asked, already over the shock.  
  
"Yes, I knew her." Inuyasha's tone of voice showed that he didn't want to talk about her.  
  
"Ok then, I think that's everything you need to know. I also have to leave now. Naraku should be back soon. When he comes back, act like nothing has changed. I don't want him knowing that you know everything. You got that?" Mr. H said, getting up.  
  
"Yes." The other three said at once.  
  
Mr. H left, and after about an hour when by, Naraku came back. The sun had just risen and everyone was asleep, or trying to sleep. They all had a lot on their minds.  
  
**Christmas Eve**  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the couch, watching TV. It was Christmas Eve and Mrs. H and Naraku had gone to a Christmas party. They wouldn't be home until probably two in the morning, so that left Kagome and Inuyasha alone to talk. All day Inuyasha had been grumpy, and now that it was almost sunset, he was getting worse. (A/n huh, I wonder what's gonna happen? ^. ^)  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Nothing. I think we should just stay in tonight." Inuyasha said, again looking outside the window.  
  
"Ok, why?" Kagome asked, trying to find out what he was looking at.  
  
"Um, well, tonight is the night I become human. Tonight is the night of the New Moon." Inuyasha said, again looking outside.  
  
"Oh, well why don't you want to go out tonight? Wouldn't tonight be perfect to go out and not have to worry about anyone finding out about you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Demons can tell when a hanyou turns into a human. It's in our smell, and it wouldn't be safe. Demon's think that hanyou's should be killed, that they are a problem and should be killed right off the bat. It's easier when were human." Inuyasha said, turning off the TV.  
  
"Ok, well then what do you want to do?" Kagome asked, starting to get bored.  
  
"Well, I have to go and do something quickly before the sun sets. I only have about a half and hour so I should do it now." Inuyasha said, rushing out the door.  
  
Kagome just sighed and turned the TV back on. I wonder what he's doing?  
  
**Inuyasha (3rd person)***  
  
Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, trying to do this as fast as he could. He hadn't gotten Kagome her present yet, because she would be able to tell what it was within minutes. He knew how much longer he had before he would loss all of his powers, he had had 500 years to learn all about them.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the store and looked around. He lay his ears flat on his head trying to block out all of the noise.  
  
"May I help you sir?" A saleswoman asked.  
  
"Yes, I want to get the perfect present for a friend, and I think that this is the best one." Inuyasha said, pointing threw the glass the separated him from the noise behind it.  
  
"Ok, do you want it now, or will you come back latter?" the woman asked, getting out her key when Inuyasha told her now.  
  
This is perfect, she's going to love it!  
  
**Back to Kagome**  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard the door bang. It was only a minute after Inuyasha had left, and she didn't think that he would be back this soon. "Inuyasha is that you?"  
  
"Kukuku, of course not, that little fool left you all alone, so that I could come and teach you a lesson. Didn't I tell you that you mother and that Inuyasha would leave you all alone?" Naraku asked, leaning against the doorway. He stilled looked like her stepfather, but she could tell the difference.  
  
"Go away, and aren't you supposed to be at a party with mom?" Kagome asked, wonder how he could have gotten away from the party.  
  
"There are so many people at that party it was easy to get away from you mother and come back. Then all I had to do was come back and wait for that fool to leave. He just left, and I don't think he's going to back for a little while. Now it's time to teach you a lesson." Naraku yelled, charging at Kagome.  
  
Kagome's training with Inuyasha kicked in and she automatically dodged it, then counter attacked. Naraku was shocked when she hit him back, but then he started to laugh.  
  
"So that fool Inuyasha taught you how to fight huh? Well, that won't do you any good, I'm still going to get you, and you can't do anything about it!" Naraku yelled, this time attacking with more flare.  
  
Naraku feinted toward her stomach, then punched her in the chin. Kagome flew backward and started to feel dizzy. How pathetic am I? One hit and I'm already feeling dizzy? I need to grow up and fight back! With that in mind Kagome jumped up just in time to see a black haired Inuyasha walk through the front door.  
  
**Inuyasha**  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the package that he carried, it was starting to squirm. "Hey, settle down you dumb dog, we're almost there."  
  
Inuyasha carried a box, and inside it sat a white puppy. (a/n think white golden retriever) The dog had started to fidget, and it was also starting to annoy Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his watch and saw that only 10 minutes had gone bye. Below him was Kagome's house, and he went straight to the front door. He heard a crash, but not to well. Looking behind him Inuyasha saw that the sun had finally set, and his hair was already black. His ears, claws, and fangs were gone, and his eyes had turned a violet color.  
  
Inuyasha rushed in the door just in time to see Kagome go flying across the room, and Naraku laughing. Kagome stood up and for a moment they made eye contact. Naraku turned around and saw Inuyasha and knew that this was his night of being human.  
  
"Kukuku, hello Inuyasha, long time no see. Well, it's time that I kill you. You have been a problem for me for too long." With that Naraku threw some of his power at the defenseless Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flew across the room and fell down, and a moment before he passed out he saw Kagome shriek, and she started to glow an unearthly white color.  
  
**End of chapter 5***  
  
So, what did you think? Please review this time! Thank you to everyone who reviewed also! In the next chapter I promise to give you some answers. Oh, and I hope to bring in Shesshomaru and Rin. I also hope to have Miroku and Sango show up. Hehe, I kinda left all of them out didn't I? Oh well, they might come up in the next chap. well that's it for now! Thanks  
  
Ryngrl5 


	7. Chap 6: Secrets of Inuyasha's Past

Hey people! Here is a beautiful new chapter for all of you to read. It will be kind of confusing at the beginning, but it will get better! It will all be explained, I think. Ok, on with the chapter!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha just lay there, and know that he was still alive. Her anger flared as white flames started to play around her body. They didn't hurt her, but she knew they would be deadly to Naraku.  
  
"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." Kagome growled, taking a step toward Naraku.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't try and threaten me my dear, I am your stepfather remember?" Naraku whispered, trying to get a hold on the situation.  
  
"No your NOT Naraku. Also, I know that you are after me, and that's fine. Just don't you dare touch Inuyasha, or I will kill you." Kagome said coldly. She was slowly losing all feelings but anger.  
  
Naraku smiled at her anger and created a cloud of dark smoke. When the smoke cleared Kagome saw her stepfather standing there, bound and gagged. Naraku laughed and said, "Get angry, become mad. The angrier you get, the more tainted and beautiful the jewel gets. So get ANGERY!" With that Naraku drew a claw along Mr. Higurashi's throat, killing him.  
  
Kagome's scream could be heard in every broken heart around the world. The white flames that had been on her exploded. Everything around her flew backward and Naraku burned to ash. Mr. Higurashi also disappeared, both of their ashes flying out the window. Kagome heard knocking on the door and saw Miroku and Sango come flying in. She didn't care, nothing mattered, Inuyasha was hurt, her stepfather was dead, and it was all her fault. She looked at Inuyasha and saw him move. Good, he'll wake up soon. Kagome thought before fainting.  
  
**Back To Inuyasha**  
  
Inuyasha woke to the sight of Miroku and Sango dragging Kagome next to him. What happened? He though, feeling slightly dazed. Inuyasha started to sit up, but was shoved backward by a clawed hand. Looking behind him Inuyasha saw his half brother Shesshomaru standing there with his mate Rin. "What the hell his going on?" Inuyasha finally yelled, glaring at everything around him that moved.  
  
"We don't really know. We were hoping you did. When we got here Mr. Higurashi was lying dead on the floor and Kagome was really pissed. Then Kagome exploded in a way and burned both Naraku and Mr. Higurashi. Then she passed out. After that Rin and Shesshomaru showed up. That all happened about five minutes ago." Sango said, slowly putting down Kagome.  
  
"How did all of you know to come here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The other Kagome got us. She said that it was life or death and we had to come here. We got here as fast as we could." Miroku said sitting down next to Inuyasha. "When we got here Kagome was glowing white, do you know what happened?"  
  
"Do you remember the Shikon no Tama? Kagome still has it in her, so she must have tapped into that power." Inuyasha said, looking over at Kagome. She started to stir and her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"What's going on?" She muttered, trying to sit up.  
  
"Don't move, you must have drained a lot of you power, and as a result yours extremely weak. If you try and move you could hurt yourself." Shesshomaru said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Who are you? Sango, Miroku, what are you doing here? Who's the other girl?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"The man is Shesshomaru, my half brother, and the girl is his mate Rin. I'll explain why Miroku and Sango are here later, but what I need to know is do you remember what happened?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to find out what happened.  
  
Kagome's face twisted with sorrow and she replied, "Naraku knocked you out and made me angry. Then he summoned my stepfather here, then he said something about the more angry I get the more tainted the jewel will get. Then he killed my stepfather and laughed, then I kind of exploded and burned anyone that was touched by my power, other then Inuyasha. Then I saw Inuyasha and knew he would wake up soon, then I fainted." Kagome started to cry, and she just stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression. "It was all my fault, you getting hurt, my stepfather dying, everything was my fault, and now I have to tell my mother."  
  
"It was not your fault, you couldn't control anything that bastard did! Don't even think that!" Inuyasha growled, jumping up and shaking his fist at her.  
  
Kagome just sighed and looked away. "I guess. I just feel like nothing matters, like because I was born everything bad had to happen to my mother and all of you."  
  
"Keh, this is not the worst thing that's happened to me, and believe me you don't wanna know what is. We're going to what here for a couple hours until you have enough strength to walk, then I have to bring you to see someone. Don't ask me who." Inuyasha said then lay back down next to her and then shot back up. "Ok, where is the dog?"  
  
"Oh, you mean Shema? She should be back in a second." Shesshomaru said, not even looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shema? So she is your daughter, I thought so. When did she learn how to transform into a dog? I thought only true dog demons could do that." Inuyasha said, acting like nothing big was going on.  
  
"Um, who is Shema? And why is she here?" Kagome asked, looking confused.  
  
"Shema is Shesshomaru and Rin's daughter, and she was in the pet store when I went there the other day. I was going to get you a puppy for Christmas, but I couldn't just leave her there. Oh, and why was she in the pet store?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Shema got stuck in her dog form and ran away. She was lucky you got her first. Oh, and the only reason she can become a dog is because she doesn't have an even amount of human blood to demon blood, she has more demon blood. You have an even amount of both. That is why you can't." Shesshomaru explained as a little girl with long white hair and dog-ears came into the room.  
  
Everyone just continued to clean, and nothing happened for the next few hours. Kagome drifted in and out of sleep, and Mrs. Higurashi called to say that she was staying at a friend's house since she didn't have a ride home. By the time the sun rose they were just finishing up cleaning the house. Inuyasha transformed back into a demon and his body started to speed up the healing process.  
  
"Kagome, it's time to go. I want you to meet someone, and we have to leave right away if we want to get there by noon. Climb onto my back please." Inuyasha said, bending over for her to get on. Her only response was to nod and get on his back.  
  
It took them two hours to get where they had to go, and Inuyasha was going at top speed. When Inuyasha finally slowed down they were in the middle of a nowhere, and Kagome was starting to wonder who it was she had to meet.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are we going?" Kagome finally asked.  
  
"Right here." Was his only answer as they stopped in front of a small house. Inuyasha didn't even knock on the door, he just went straight in. Kagome followed him, trying once again to figure out where the hell she was. Inuyasha walked into a living room type room, and sitting on the couch was a young woman, who looked a lot like an older Kagome.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked, confused.  
  
"I am you. Well, an older you to be specific." The older Kagome answered,  
  
"What? Inuyasha what is she talking about?" Kagome asked, hiding behind Inuyasha. This woman is crazy! She thought, peeking over Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"She's telling you the truth Kagome." Inuyasha said gently, leading her over to the couch. They both sat down and Inuyasha continued, "Do you remember how I'm over 500 years old?" Kagome nodded as response, "Well, so is she. A girl once fell down a well, and she was transported into the past. 500 years in the past to be exact. When she got there she freed a half dog demon from a spell put upon him by a vengeful Miko. When he was free he tried to take the jewel from the girl, but an older Miko put a spell on him. Then a crow demon ate the jewel and the girl shattered it in an attempt to get it back. The hanyou and the girl paired up and collected the pieces, together putting the jewel back together into one whole piece. She is that girl, and I am the hanyou. You are also her, but you have yet to fall down the well. The only difference is that she was not beaten. Naraku's reincarnation tried to change that, but we will change it back. The older Kagome will change your mothers, yours, your grandfathers, and a young boy named Souta's memory. Souta will think that he is your brother, and that all of you had lived at the shrine his whole life. You will also think that. You will have no memory of your stepfather, or Naraku. On your 15th birthday you will go down the well for the first time, and everything will be normal again. Do you want to do this? We will only do it if you want us to."  
  
Kagome stared at him in shock. She shook it off, then looked at the future her. She knew that he was telling the truth, she would have been able to tell if he wasn't. "One question, how am I still alive? I mean, wouldn't I have died like, 490 years ago or something?" She asked.  
  
"Well," The future Kagome answered, "when a demon mates with a human, the human gains the same life span as the demon. The only way to break it is if Inuyasha dies, then I would just age normally from where I stopped."  
  
"Did you just say MATES?" Kagome screamed, backing away from Inuyasha slowly.  
  
Inuyasha started to laugh nervously, "Yeah, uh, that happened about a month after your 16 birthday. We hated each other at first, but we started to love each other later, it took us forever to admit it though. I was kind of, well, pig headed, stubborn, and mean. Sango and Miroku were together long before we were."  
  
"Did you say Sango and Miroku? They're really old too?" Kagome asked, even more shocked. "How can they still be alive?"  
  
"Well, Shesshomaru discovered a way to bind them to me also, without them mating a demon. He told me about it and we performed the spell." Older Kagome answered.  
  
"I'll do it." Kagome said, after about two minutes of thought.  
  
"Don't you want to think about it? This is a very big thing, I don't think you should make a quick decision." Inuyasha said, starting to look worried.  
  
"No, I know what I'm doing. If all that happens, and I become happy, then I want to forget. I want to live a happy life, I to know what it's like to feel safe." Kagome whispered, looking at her hands.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to do it now. When you wake up, you're not going to remember any of this, or most of your life. You're going to be a normal 14-year-old girl, with friends and everything. We're going to change the whole schools memory, and some girls who were my friends. Then on your 15th birthday, you will fall down the well. Are you ok with that?" Older Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes." Was the quit reply.  
  
The older Kagome placed her hands on Kagome's temples, and power started to glow around her hands. Before she passed out, Kagome saw a beautiful white jewel around her older self's neck. That must be the Shikon no Tama. She thought before passing out.  
  
**Kagome's 15th Birthday**  
  
Golden eyes watched as Kagome Higurashi fell down the well for the first time, and a small smile played on his lips. Next to him sat his mate who was also smiling slightly.  
  
"So everything is back to normal." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes, she won't remember anything for another year exactly." The older Kagome whispered back.  
  
They both watched as Souta ran into the house screaming. After about an hour they left, returning to the house that they shared with Miroku and Sango. They had a baby to take care of.  
  
**End of chapter 6**  
  
Yes, there is more. Don't worry, there is another chapter or so to go. I am so sorry it's this short, but I had to end it here so the next chapter would start in the Feudal Era on Kagome's 16th birthday. Well, please review. Reviews help me write, they encourage me. OK, well thanks.  
  
Ryngrl5  
  
(P.S. Look at the pretty little button right down there. You know you want to press it, give into the temptation!) 


	8. Chap 7: Sweet 16

Don't you just love me? I know, I know, I am updating so fast, I am so sweet! **Bows** Thank you, thank you! I expect many happy reviewers! **hint hint, that means REVIEW!**  
  
***Important*** Just so you know this is a year from the first day that Kagome feel down the well. It's her 16th birthday.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome stood behind Inuyasha, trying to calm him down. In front of Inuyasha stood a leering Naraku, his half of the sacred jewel glowing darkly in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha calm down or you won't be able to fight. I know you don't want me here, I knot it's not safe, but today is my 16th birthday and I what I want for my next birthday is to feel safe. I want to know that Naraku is gone. I want to know that he will never hurt you or me. We both have to fight, we have to fight together." Kagome whispered, hoping he would for once understand why she wanted to fight.  
  
"OK, but you do everything I say, you got that wench?" Inuyasha growled, still angry with her for not listening to him and following him.  
  
"I promise to listen. Don't worry, neither of us will die, I promise that also." Kagome said. She didn't know how, but she somehow knew that they would live. All of them would live.  
  
Naraku started to laugh and in a blur he was no longer in front of Inuyasha, but behind Kagome. Kagome whipped around and saw him coming at her. Her body acted on its own and it lashed out, kicking Naraku's face.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in shock, then smirked. "Well Naraku, I don't think that's going to work."  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha grinning and once again put him between her and Naraku. Once Naraku couldn't see her Kagome took out the half of the Shikon no Tama that Naraku had had. Then she took out her half. "Inuyasha I have his half of the jewel. I'm going to put it together. I don't know what's going to happen, so brace yourself." Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. He nodded in response and tensed. Kagome placed together the two half's of the jewel. White fire exploded around both Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do?" Naraku screeched no back to the original weak Naraku. Since he no longer had the Jewel Shards, Naraku was weaker then Shippo. (a/n DI NARAKU, YOU SUCK!)  
  
Kagome grinned, then looked down at the whole jewel in her hands. Kagome gasped as something flashed in her mind. What the hell? Kagome thought. What could it be? I saw myself glowing white, what?  
  
Kagome shock her head and looked at Inuyasha. He was grinning as he looked at Naraku.  
  
"So, I'm guessing that right now you're weaker then a kitten. I can't wait to see how well you fight!" Inuyasha yelled, charging at Naraku. With one swipe of his claws Inuyasha killed Naraku.  
  
"Kagome! Where are you? Come back before you get hurt!" Miroku yelled from right behind the tree line.  
  
"We're right here Miroku!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome! I thought you were dead or kidnapped by Naraku! Don't you ever do that again!" Sango yelled, hugging Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry anymore! Inuyasha killed Naraku. Miroku, check your wind tunnel, it should be gone. Oh and I completed the Shikon no Tama." Kagome looked over at Miroku to see him slowly peel back his glove.  
  
"It's gone!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"Told you!" Kagome said, smiling. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see him still in shock that it was all over. "Inuyasha, are you ok?" She asked, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe its over. We finally completed the jewel and killed Naraku." Inuyasha said, still slightly stunned.  
  
"Do you feel better now that you have avenged my death Inuyasha?" Asked a cold voice from inside the froest.  
  
Kagome whipped around to find Kikyou coming out of the forest. Kikyou walked over to Inuyasha and placed her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Him." Kagome growled, getting a sense of de ja vu.  
  
"What are you going to do my little reincarnation? I'm going to bring him to hell with me, he is mine." Kikyou sneered.  
  
"No, he's not. You don't control him, and you DON'T love him. If you truly loved him you would want him to be happy. Love wants the other person to have everything they want. All you wish is misery, and I won't allow that." Kagome said in a dangerous voice.  
  
Kikyou growled, hold onto Inuyasha tighter. "He is mine. He chose me, so leave us be!"  
  
"He did NOT choose you of his own free will. You made him feel guilty, that was low. You won't have him unless he truly wishes to go with you, with his whole heart. Until then LET HIM GO!" Kagome screamed. She clutched the Shikon no Tama in her hand and white power surrounded her.  
  
I remember! Kagome thought, I remember boarding school, Naraku's reincarnation, the future me. OH MY GOD! Inuyasha and I are going to be..that's only a month away! Kagome shook her head, I have to focus, I'll think about all of this later.  
  
Kagome pointer her finger at Kikyou and a small white flame shot towards her. Kikyou shrieked and jumped away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think it's time you choose, me or this cheap copy?" Kikyou asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw her flinch. She thinks I'll choose Kikyou. He thought, Well, she's got it all wrong.  
  
Inuyasha looked Kikyou in the eyes and answered. "I choose to live. I choose Kagome."  
  
Kikyou and Kagome both looked shocked before Kagome started to get a goofy look on her face. Kikyou turned to Kagome and spread her hands out to the sides. "I will go then. I will not bother you ever again. If Inuyasha will not go with me then I have no reason to stay." With that she collapsed, breaking into pieces of clay.  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who once again looked shocked. (a/n that is happening A LOT lately!) Kagome smiled and said slyly, "You chose me? Now why would you do that?"  
  
Inuyasha looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Um, well, I wanted to live so I went on your side instead of Kikyou's."  
  
Kagome grinned and ran into a tackling hug. The both fell to the ground, Inuyasha shocked, Kagome laughing. Kagome looked him straight in they eyes and said, "I'm glad you chose me because I love you Inuyasha and I wouldn't have let her take you. At least now she moved on by her own choice."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her for a moment before asking, "Did you just say that you love me?" Kagome nodded, still smiling.  
  
"You don't have to say it back, it's good enough for you to just know how I feel." Kagome said, her smile getting a bit sad.  
  
Instead of answering, Inuyasha decided to show her. He put his hand behind her head and gently kissed her. Kagome gasped then responded with as much feeling as she had. The came up for air several times before stopping.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I would have to remind you that we are still here." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha jumped apart, both turning a deep red color. Sango just laughed before getting up from her spot next to Miroku.  
  
"Well I'm just glade we left Shippo with Kaede. Come on you two let's head back." Sango said, still laughing.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha followed behind Miroku and Sango. Kagome was anxious to get back, she wanted to have a little talk with the future Inuyasha and the future her. They had some explaining to do..  
  
***End of chapter 7***  
  
OK, another chapter done. There will be another chapter, and sorry this one was so short, but I thought this would be the perfect ending. Well, it is now 3:00 in the morning and I am going to fall asleep on the keyboard.  
  
Oh, Kody Leigh, to answer your question there are two Kagome's for one year, then Kagome decides to stay in the past and so she lives for five hundred years becoming the future Kagome. So there is only one Kagome after that, unless the younger Kagome returns to the present time.  
  
Well thanks everyone!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	9. Chap 8: I want to forget it all

Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha rushed as fast as he could back to Kaede's hut. He could smell the grief rolling off of Kagome and wanted to get her somewhere safe before trying to figure out why she was grieving. It took them most of the day to get there, but when they did Inuyasha rushed straight to the hut.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked the second they were inside.  
  
Kagome only whimpered, and then tightened her grip on Inuyasha. Her eyes had taken a blank look in them, like she had gone deep into herself and wasn't coming out. Inuyasha sat down and placed her in his lap and let her cry on his shoulder. They sat like that for an hour before Sango and Miroku came.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Sango asked, coming towards Kagome.  
  
"GET BACK!" Inuyasha growled, holding Kagome closer.  
  
"Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku asked, slowly pulling Sango back.  
  
"You're scaring her. Don't come any closer." Inuyasha snapped out.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome and saw her eyes wide and blank. "Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know she just got like this once we stopped." Inuyasha whispered, running his claws threw her hair while trying to comfort her.  
  
"Why don't you bring her to her time and ask her mother, maybe she will know." Miroku suggested.  
  
"I'll go in the morning. I don't think we should move her tonight." Inuyasha answered, "I also think you both should leave your scaring her. She won't get any sleep with both of you around."  
  
Both Sango and Miroku nodded and left. Inuyasha grabbed a blanket from Kagome's bag and settled in for a long night.  
  
**In Kagome's Head (Kag POV)**  
  
They're all coming back. The memories are going to kill me. Every beating, every mean word, I remember it. I also remember my real step father dying, and the future me. I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER! I WANT IT ALL TO GO AWAY!  
  
**Back to Inuyasha (author POV)**  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Kagome screamed, then a soft pink glow surrounded her.  
  
"Kagome? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, looking scared.  
  
"I want it all to go away." Kagome whispered before falling asleep.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha mumbled, but soon also fell asleep.  
  
**The next morning**  
  
"Kagome, wake up!" Inuyasha said, shaking Kagome awake.  
  
Kagome looked around her and saw Miroku and Sango standing there. She dove behind Inuyasha and peeked over his shoulder at them. "Inuyasha?" She asked, as if waiting for his approval.  
  
"Kagome, this is Miroku and Sango, they're friends. You can trust them." Inuyasha said in a soothing voice. (a/n is that even possible?)  
  
Kagome nodded and came out from behind him. She did stay very close to him though and every time Sango or Miroku tried to come close she would jump behind Inuyasha again. Every time this happened Inuyasha would laugh and smirk at them.  
  
Inuyasha decided to leave at noon, giving Kagome plenty of time to get used to other people. He had no idea how she would respond to her own mother.  
  
Noon came sooner then he wanted and they headed toward the well. Once they got to the other end Kagome started to get more and more afraid. She even refused to go into her own house. 'Something's wrong, I thought she might remember something here at least.' Inuyasha thought, glancing down at the very afraid Kagome.  
  
The only thought going threw Kagome's mind was to get away. She needed to get away from here and fast. That was the only thought she had. Everything else was blank. She was running on pure instinct. She didn't know who she was, or how she got here but she knew she had to get away. She clutched Inuyasha's hand and tried with all her might not to just run away.  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up and he looked around. 'Why did I just catch my own sent?' Inuyasha thought, glancing around.  
  
He grabbed Kagome and threw her onto his back. Running as fast as he could he followed the sent back to a forest, almost as large as his own forest. Following the sent even further it lead to a house, and inside he could smell his sent along with Kagome's, Sango's, and Miroku's.  
  
Inuyasha knocked loudly on the door and waited for someone to answer. After about five minutes he knocked again and yelled, "I can hear you in there you know. I want to know who the hell you are!"  
  
The door snapped open and standing in front of him was himself? 'What the hell......?' Inuyasha thought, looking straight into his own face.  
  
"Oh, it's just you. Come on in." the future Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha walked in and looked around. Kagome just smiled and grabbed both their hands. "Um, Kagome, did you know about this?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome nodded then walked into the living room where her future self waited. That sent a jolt threw her body and Kagome started to get pissed. "WHY THE HELL DO I REMEMBER?" She yelled, glaring at her future self.  
  
"You used the power of the Shikon no Tama which would jolt your memory of using it the last time. I only set a block on your memory, I didn't actually erase them." The future Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome growled and stomped her foot. "Could you have warned me or something? I went into a state of shock and forgot everything except Inuyasha. That was not good! I was afraid of MIROKU AND SANGO for god's sake!"  
  
"You wouldn't have remembered if I warned you remember?" future Kagome snapped out.  
  
"Oh yea....." Kagome whispered out embarrassed.  
  
"Um, would anyone care to explain this to me?" Inuyasha growled out, looking at their future self suspiciously.  
  
'Oops....." Kagome thought.  
  
**End of Chapter 8**  
  
So how did you like it? Only a chapter or so to go, so everything unexplained will be. I really hope I get some good reviews, thanks for your patience!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	10. Chap 9: Falling in Love

Chapter 9  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha nervously, watching as he tried to block her from both of their future self's. "Um, Inuyasha, I think you can trust them." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, these people are going around looking like us, they are not trustworthy." Inuyasha growled, glaring at his future self.  
  
"Hehehe, um, Inuyasha, meet or future self's." Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"Kagome, explain now!" Inuyasha yelled, getting angry.  
  
"Well you see....." Kagome started, and then continued to tell the whole story starting with her step father all the way to right before they changed her memories. The only part she left out was the whole them being mates thing. 'I am NOT telling him how we're still alive. That I will leave to THEM.' Kagome thought, glaring at her future self.  
  
"Hehehe, I think I will explain from here." The future Kagome said, looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
Both the Inuyasha's head snapped up and turned toward the upstairs. "The babies crying." They said at the same time. Inuyasha glared at his future self, "Don't do that again." He growled out.  
  
Kagome all of sudden turned extremely pale. "W-what baby?" She asked, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Actually babies, there are 3 of them." The future Inuyasha said, starting to head upstairs. "I'll let future Kagome explain."  
  
Inuyasha was looking really confused. "So Kagome had her memories changed, and you changed them. But how are you still alive, shouldn't you have died a long time ago? And why do I smell Miroku and Sango here too?" Inuyasha asked, getting even more confused.  
  
"Well, you see, Inuyasha and I kind of *cough* becamemates." She said the end part really fast, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't have understood what she said.  
  
"WE WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled, starting to blush and refusing to look at Kagome.  
  
"Now you know how I felt when I got my memories back." Kagome muttered, also not looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got really big all of a sudden. "Kagome, there are babies upstairs." He said, in shock.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I realized this." Kagome said, wondering if her blush would ever go away.  
  
"Hehehehe, um, I don't think you should stay here any longer, we don't want our futures being messed up by something you learn." Future Kagome said, starting to push them out the door.  
  
"Ok, bye!" Kagome said climbing on Inuyasha's back as he took off. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do now? We have the completed jewel, and Naraku and Kikyou are gone. We don't really have anything left." Kagome said sadly. 'Maybe Inuyasha will want me to go home. Maybe he doesn't want me to go back with him.' Kagome thought, getting more and more scared.  
  
"I think you should come live in the past with me, I mean, us. Yea, Miroku, Sango, and me." Inuyasha said, trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
Kagome got a goofy grin on her face and she hugged Inuyasha tighter. "But where would I live?" Kagome asked sweetly, loving how he was squirming.  
  
"I could build us a house." Inuyasha grumbled, starting to turn more and more red by the second.  
  
"That would be great." Kagome answered smiling. "But what about Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked, her smile getting wider.  
  
"They can get there own damn hut." Inuyasha grumbled, "Look, we're at your house." Inuyasha said, landing outside of her house.  
  
"Don't change the subject Inuyasha, what about Sango and Miroku? I don't want them to live so far away that I never get to see them! I know that we will eventually live with them, but I don't want to right away!" Kagome explained. (a/n just so you know Kagome already explained why Miroku and Sango are still alive.)  
  
"Fine, I'll make a house for them on the side of my forest closest to Kaede's village. We can be on the other side." Inuyasha answered and was rewarded with a smile.  
  
"That's a great idea. Lets go inside now." Kagome started to walk inside but was stopped when she saw who was in front of her house. 'Oh dear, why did you have to come today of all days? Maybe if I ignore Houjou he'll go away?' Kagome thought, hoping Inuyasha didn't notice him.  
  
But luck was against her, because Houjou noticed them. "Inuyasha, quick, put on this hat!" Kagome said, grabbing a hat from her porch.  
  
"Wha? What his he doing here?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at Houjou who was walking over to them.  
  
"Hello Kagome, who is this?" Houjou asked, smiling at Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, hi Houjou, this is Inuyasha, my....." Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm her fiancée." Inuyasha growled, not liking how Houjou was looking at HIS Kagome.  
  
"You're engaged?" Houjou asked, a little shocked. "Well congratulations."  
  
"Thank you, we have to get going now." Kagome gritted out, glaring at Inuyasha.  
  
"Bye!" Houjou yelled after them.  
  
When they got inside Kagome glared at him like there was no tomorrow. "Why did you tell him that we're engaged?" Kagome asked, getting more and more angry.  
  
"Because he was looking at you funny." Inuyasha growled at the memory.  
  
"Inuyasha you can't go around telling lies like that! Now everyone at school is going to want to meet you!" Kagome yelled, glaring even harder at him. (a/n hehehehe, is that possible?)  
  
"Who said I was lying?" Inuyasha asked, looking away from her.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you even know what you're saying?" Kagome asked, hoping he would say yes.  
  
"Of course I do, we can just wait until you're out of your stupid school, and then you can come and live with me." Inuyasha said, smiling brightly.  
  
Kagome laughed and agreed, "Ok, but are we really engaged? If we are you're going to have to meet my friends."  
  
"Yes we are really engaged. About the friends, do I have to?" Inuyasha asked, looking nervous.  
  
Kagome's eyes got really wide. 'He just asked me to marry him.....' Kagome thought, in shock.  
  
"Um, Kagome are you there?" Inuyasha asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Kagome started then nodded. "So is that a yes then?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome got a goofy grin on her face and pounced on him. They landed on the floor with Kagome laughing her head off and Inuyasha very confused. "Of course yes, silly!" Kagome said hugging him even tighter.  
  
"Kagome, I'm glad to see your home." Mrs. Higurashi said, stepping over them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha leaped apart and blushed as red as they could go. "Mom, I have something to tell you...." Kagome started, blushing even redder.  
  
"Yes dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Well, um, hehehe, Inuyasha and I are......"  
  
***  
  
^.^ that was the perfect ending, I'm sorry. I promise to update by next weekend. Well, that's it for now, I hope you like it! Thanks,  
  
Ryngrl5 


	11. AN sry, but it's got update info in it s...

*Sobs* wow, I feel so unloved! I have only gotten two reviews! I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I don't think it will be that soon considering the lack of response...oh and my dad is evil and put a stupid blocker on AOL so I only have two hours on it a day, and I have been band from the computer on week days starting next week, so I might have fewer update times. Sorry, but I'll try and get out of it. Oh, and whatever you do DON'T REVIEW FOR THIS! Go back and review for the last chapter, I want to try and delete this. Thanks, and DON'T REVIEW THIS!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Ryngrl5 


	12. Chap 10: Kagome's Friends are scary

Chapter 10  
  
"Well, um, hehehe, Inuyasha and I are, well, engaged." Kagome said nervously.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi brightened considerably. "When do I get my grandchildren?" She asked them.  
  
CRASH  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fell down anime style. "MOM! I'm still in High School!" Kagome yelled, blushing bright red.  
  
Inuyasha was even more red then Kagome. "We are not even thinking about that right now..." He mumbled.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"I'll get it!" Mrs. Higurashi said happily, winking at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry about that..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"It's ok..." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Kagome, your friends are here to see Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"Shot! Inuyasha go upstairs, I'll be up in a second!" Kagome said, shoving Inuyasha up the stairs.  
  
"KAGOME WHERE IS HE?" All of her friends said at once.  
  
"Um, he'll be downstairs in a second...I think I'll go get him!" Kagome said, running up the stairs after Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok." They all said together again. (a/n scary...they think so alike...)  
  
Kagome ran over to her bedroom and opened the door. "Ok Inuyasha, we have to get you some clothes that aren't made in the past." Kagome said and went into her mother's room. There she got some of her late fathers cloths and told Inuyasha to put them on. Once he was done she grabbed a baseball hat and put most of his hair in it so it looked like he only had shoulder length hair. "Ok, I think we're ready." Kagome said, dragging Inuyasha downstairs.  
  
"I don't want to..." Inuyasha whined.  
  
"Too bad." Kagome muttered.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" they (once again) yelled together.  
  
"Yuki, Eri, Yami, this is my fiancée Inuyasha. Inuyasha these are my friends." Kagome introduced them.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Is that his real hair color?" Eri asked. That started a series of questions while all three inspected every inch of poor Inuyasha. Then they continued to quiz him on Kagome, making sure he knew all about her. Then they started to ask questions about him...oh how bad I feel for poor Inuyasha.  
  
"Um, guys? You might want to lay off a bit now." Kagome said, noticing that Inuyasha was starting to really tense up. 'He's going to explode!' she thought.  
  
All the backed up and nodded. "We approve." They all said together. After a bit more small talk they left. Right before the door closed Yuki said, "Don't forget to bring him to school on Monday!" then they were gone.  
  
"Thank Kami, they're gone!" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Kagome nodded then her eyes grew large as she realized what Yuki had said. "Inuyasha, they want you to go to school with me on Monday."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and answered, "Fine, but I am not letting them near me again! You got that!"  
  
Kagome just smiled at him. "I think we should go back to threw the well and explain everything to Sango and Miroku."  
  
With Sango and Miroku  
  
"I wonder if Lady Kagome is alright." Miroku said, leaning against the well.  
  
"I agree, I also hope she is alright. I wonder what is taking them so long?" Sango answered with a sigh.  
  
A flash of light came from the well and within seconds Inuyasha and Kagome where next to Sango and Miroku.  
  
A perverted grin spread across Miroku's face as he took in how Inuyasha was holding Kagome. "Inuyasha, I see you and Kagome are, hehe, doing well."  
  
Bam  
  
"Shut up Miroku." Sango growled.  
  
"Why lady Sango, your punches seem to be lessoning in fierceness. Are you developing feelings toward this humble monk?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango blushed and once again slammed Miroku over the head, this time with her boomerang.  
  
"Actually Sango, I wanted to tell you something!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"What??" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha and I are, um, Inuyasha what do you call it in this time?" Kagome asked innocently, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Mates-to-be." Inuyasha answered in a pissed voice.  
  
"Yeah, that!" Kagome chirped.  
  
"Really???????"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"We definitely have to talk!" Sango said, pulling Kagome away.  
  
"NO! Don't leave me with the pervert!" Inuyasha yelled, but it was too late, they were gone, and Miroku had that look on his face...  
  
End Chapter 10  
  
So, what do you think? Sorry about the long wait, I now only have one hour on Friday and three hours on Saturday and Sunday. Sorry...hehe.  
  
So, how have you all been??? I missed you! There will only be one or two more chapters in this fic, but it may take a while to update. Again sorry! I know it's been a while. I really hope you review, but I won't threaten you, I know I have no right since I took so long to update. I have put two new chapters on my other fic Playing Pretend if you haven't read those yet, or if you want to start reading it! Well, that's all for now! Ttyl!  
  
Ryngrl5 


	13. Chap 11: A Happily Ever After

Chapter 11  
  
Kagome and Sango ended up just walking around the woods talking. "How did he ask you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, he ended up telling my friend Houjou first, and then when I asked if he was lying, and he said no, I said yes." Kagome explained.  
  
(Sweat drop) "Inuyasha really isn't one for romantics is he?" Sango asked.  
  
"I didn't expect him to ask romantically, if he even did ask. Actually, I kind of knew he would, I just didn't know when." Kagome said.  
  
"How'd you know?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well....." Kagome began, and then launched into the whole story of her past. By the end she had had Sango crying, laughing, and very confused.  
  
"But how were we there? And why did we all live together?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, Shessomaru found a spell that bound you and Miroku to Inuyasha's life span. We all decided to live together I guess." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh. Well I can't believe what really happened to you! That's horrible. But you do have two sets of memories correct?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Yes, that's why I sort of freaked out when I used the jewel. I got all of my memories back, but I didn't want to remember. I just wanted to forget it all, so I forgot everything." Kagome answered.  
  
"Wow." Was all Sango could say.  
  
"Yeah, wow."  
  
) with Miroku and Inuyasha ()  
  
"Hehehe, so mate-to-be huh?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, and don't you make any of your nasty comments you pervert. I am content in just being happy right now. So don't say anything!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Ok, I won't. Just one question though, what happened to Kagome after you left. The last thing I know she couldn't remember anything." Miroku asked.  
  
"Well...." Inuyasha said, as he too launched into an explanation.  
  
"So the four of us are all living together in the house on the edge of your forest?"  
  
"Yes." Was Inuyasha's short answer.  
  
"Well, that's a very interesting story. But now you have to go to Kagome's school correct? That's horrible." Miroku said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well, I might as well. We did decide to live in this time though. Hopefully that will stick." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Good, but have you decided where you are going to live?" Miroku wondered. (a/n I wonder why he's asking this...)  
  
"On the far edge of my forest, why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because I don't want Sango to be upset should you leave." Miroku answered.  
  
"You love her." Inuyasha stated simply.  
  
"And how would you know that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You are the most obvious person I know." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Miroku snapped out.  
  
"Oh, nothing...." Inuyasha said innocently.  
  
) Back to the girls ()  
  
"Kagome, I think we should head back now, it's starting to get dark out." Sango said, looking around nervously.  
  
"Of course, let's go." Kagome agreed, heading back the way they had come.  
  
By the time they reached to village is was dark, and starting to get very cold. They headed straight to Kaede's hut and sat by the fire. Inuyasha looked asleep already, and Miroku was off in his own world.  
  
Kagome went straight over to Inuyasha and lay down next to him, and was instantly asleep. Sango walked over and sat down next to Miroku, watching Kagome and Inuyasha with a faint smile on her face.  
  
SMACK  
  
"Miroku, can't you keep your hands to yourself for once?" Sango ground out.  
  
"My apologize lady Sango, but my hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said smoothly.  
  
Sango just sighed and looked away from him. She was caught by surprise when she felt two arms around her waist. She looked back to see Miroku had taken her in his arms and placed her in his lap. His hands stayed in the correct place for once. That was the most shocking of all.  
  
"Lady Sango, I want you to know that you are the only women that I do this too, well lately anyway. You are special to me, whether or not you feel the same." Miroku whispered in her ear.  
  
Shock was the only feeling she felt for a moment, before turning around and looking him in the eyes for any hint of lies. She found none.  
  
"I-I feel the same." She squeaked out, smiling slightly.  
  
Miroku grinned, and carefully pressed his lips to hers. After a moment he pulled back. With a little half smile he leaned back and closed his eyes. "Good night Sango."  
  
Sango smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Goodnight Miroku."  
  
) ()  
  
(Ok, I'm going to skip ahead a year, I know that he was supposed to go to school on Monday, and he did, I just am to lazy to write it and I have no clue what I would do. Sorry!)  
  
Kagome sat in a rocking chair in her house. It was a year after Inuyasha proposed, and their life together so far had been an interesting one. A month after her 16th birthday they had mated, and that had started their life together. Another nine months after their mating, they had their first litter of pups. They had 4 all together, three girls and a boy. All half demons, all having their fathers' ears.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha lived in a little house on the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. The perfect dream house for Kagome. Maybe it wasn't the perfect happily ever after, especially with a temperamental half demon for a mate, but it was hers, and she loved it.  
  
) End ()  
  
Yes everyone, this really is the end. sob I know, I kind of didn't update for a while and I'm sorry!!!  
  
I was wondering if everyone would please read my bio because I have three knew idea's I want do but I'm not sure which I should do first. If you could check those out before reviewing, or maybe e-mail me your favorite I'll keep a poll and post it later. Thanks, and try my other stories if you haven't already, you might like them!!! Well, ttyl people!  
  
Ryngrl5 


End file.
